yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
The Long War (Ixra c)
The Long War was a major military conflict between Workers Union, The Nation of Equality, Traders Union and The Blue States on Laktra. 36.7 - 36.8: Pre-war The war started on the solar date 36.9, shortly after Workers Union had declared independence from The Kalva Nation on 36.7 followed by The Nation of Equality and Traders Union the next solar date. Workers Union and The Nation of Equality allied each other on 36.9 and declared war on Traders Union. From the beginning they had faced big diplomatic problems, because Traders Union was the first liberalistic country on the planet, while The Nation of Equality was communist and Workers Union was very socialistic as well. 36.9 - 37.5: The start of the war During the first solar dates, the socialistic attackers advanced quickly into Traders Union without big problems. The military of Traders Union wasn't well prepared and mobilized, because their government had only formed shortly before the war. And generally they were a nation that was mostly interested in peace and trading with other nations. However, the war declaration quickly made the government decide to launch a desperate attack on the enemy to take back the lost lands with all their soldiers. The strategy was to build trenches afterwards, and hold the line at all costs in order to make the enemy tired and in the end stop the conflict. Already during 37.0 (in north) and 37.1 (in south), their military had arrived and launched an immense counterattack, causing most of the attackers to retreat. On 37.3, they had successfully retaken their lost lands and began to build trenches while some soldiers continued into the enemy countries, while the enemies still waited for their reinforcements to arrive. The threat from southeast The Blue States had formed on the same solar date as the socialistic attackers decided to invade Traders Union as a new very liberalistic country east of The Nation of Equality and south of Traders Union. From the start, both sides faced big diplomatic problems, and on 37.1 they were blamed for supporting Traders Union with military. 37.5 - 38.1: The big escalation The war continued, but not much happened. Only a few scouting parties from Traders Union had moved into Workers Union and The Nation of Equality, and their military was generally retreating. But on 37.6, the first group of reinforcements from Workers Union arrived near the northern shore, and it slowly advanced through the front lines of trenches from northwest. The Blue Stated declared war on The Nation of Equality and Workers Union, and their forces quickly invaded a large area bordering The Nation of Equality and The Blue States. On the next solar date, the front was still being torn apart slowly in the north, while the central defense was still keeping the enemies away. The Blue States continued to move into The Nation of Equality as well. Then, on 37.8, The Nation of Equality saw a shortcut through The Blue States. They invaded some lands in the far northwestern corner of The Blue States in order to flank the trenches built in Traders Union. The tactic worked, and the trenches were being ripped apart from both north and south now. Only a few lines in the center were remaining, and Workers Union had gained large areas near the coast. On 38.1, the last trenches had been destroyed, and Traders Union was nearly defenseless. Only The Blue States made the socialistic attackers keep their forces from violently crushing the enemy. 38.1 - 40.4: The big invasions And the war went on. Traders Union was greatly losing to Workers Union, but The Nation of Equality was in danger. While most of it's military remained in the north near Traders Union, The Blue States continued their invasion of their own lands. On 38.5 their government decided to retreat it's forced into the homeland, since Workers Union was doing very good in the north already. The Blue States were quick to attack them on the retreat however, and many soldiers died while they were retreating to the mainland. The new lands recently occupied by The Nation of Equality were abandoned, and on 38.9 there was nothing keeping The Blue States from taking the whole region. The borders of The Blue States and Workers Union had met each other. The Blue States was fast to attack a long peninsula of land from both sides, but then it began facing big problems. Workers Union wasn't doing much better however, except in Traders Union in which they had gained big areas. The front changed from day to day, and nobody seemed to win the direct war between Workers Union and The Blue States. The first invasion by sea on 39.2 The first naval invasion in Laktran history occurred on 39.2, where Workers Union used their recently developed warships from 37.7 after building a navy to attack an unprepared area on the east coast in Traders Union. The invasion was a huge success, and their forces were nearly unstoppable. The destruction of Traders Union The naval invasion by Workers Union completely shattered Traders Union. Their country now had two fronts to fight on, and they had moved all their military to the eastern one. On 40.1, the region around the capital surrendered and became a part of Independent Islands. The remaining lands in the far southeast of the former Traders Union gave up on 40.3, where they joined The Blue States to continue the war, dreaming about retaking their lands. 40.5 - 41.1: The change in the front Workers Union had used an immense amount of resources and soldiers in order to invade Traders Union, they had doubled the size of their country. But their soldiers were spread thinly across the front between their newly gained lands, which had big damages in their infrastructure, and The Blue States. On 40.5, they began their first naval invasion on The Blue States, arriving a little southeast from the front created in the old Traders Union. While the invasion was effective, it wasn't a big success. The invaders moved their way through The Blue States, stabbing the front from behind, ending up connecting with Workers Union by land. Now they had gained a large part of the coast, but The Blue States still controlled the mainland, and such a long but narrow coast was hard to defend. While The Blue States ate up the newly invaded lands from southeast, the forced continued to move into the mainland of the former Traders Union, which had surrendered to The Blue States. The Nation of Equality gives up On 40.9, the armies from The Blue States had almost reached the capital in The Nation of Equality. While the Workers Union had blindly assumed that they would defend themselves whatever the case, they surrendered on 41.0. They became a part of The Kalva Nation, but the forces from The Blue States began to move into Workers Union through the newly gained lands. Workers Union overestimated their strength and quickly withdrew a big amount of their forces for defending their country from the new position that The Blue States had gained. 41.2 - 44.1: The creation of a defensive line Workers Union, after losing it's ally, was chocked. They withdrew a lot of their forces from Traders Union and the newly gained coast in order to defend themselves. The government planned to "liberate The Nation of Equality from the evil capitalists, while creating a strong defensive line". The Nation of Equality had lost much of it's infrastructure, but the people still wanted to fight The Blue States. They could possibly be a big help if being recruited as soldiers. On 41.4 and 41.7, Workers Union tried a few coastal invasions north of the capital of The Blue States to distract them. But their forces were mainly retreating, and the front slowly turned from a horizontal line into a more vertical one. The war continued with huge losses on both sides, but Workers Union assumed that they will have gained control of the last part of the old Nation of Equality and completed their defensive line about 44.0. A new naval power Workers Union were the first to develop the new warship, but The Blue States had recovered some of the shipwrecks near the beach from the trick invasions and began to build it's own navy of warships. On 42.6 and 42.7, it started a couple of large naval invasions on the east coast in the former Traders Union. They were big successes and the forces ended up surrounding the occupying forces in the eastern part of the country. On 43.0, they began their first coastal invasion on the western coast, and it was a big success as well. It ended up having nearly full control of the old Traders Union on 43.9. 44.2: Kalvan sanctions The Kalva Nation had always stayed neutral to the conflict, even though it was a socialistic country even ending up being a communist state after The Red Speech on 38.0 and being in the war against Kryan and Industrix. On 44.1, it showed it's first official stance on the war, even though the leaders from The Blue States knew that they would support Workers Union if they ever entered the war. But on 44.2, The Kalva Nation placed a very determining sanction on The Blue States: It forbade them to enter an area 125 pixels in radius (1200x600 map) around the capital in Workers Union on the land. With a tired war machine in The Blue States, having their nation strength determined to be 5,84 on that solar date, there was no doubt that they wouldn't stand a chance against the well prepared Kalva Nation with a nation strength of 10,79 supporting the even more tired Workers Union with 3,41 in nation strength. 44.3 - 44.4: The end of the war It didn't take long before the government in The Blue States had received the sanction. They decided to give up, since they couldn't win the war anyways. The knew they wouldn't have a chance against The Kalva Nation. The Long War had ended on 44.4. It had completely changed the Eastern Continent during the 77 solar dates it had lasted. It had weakened Workers Union and The Blue States greatly, it had erased The Nation of Equality and Traders Union from the map, and after the war, new borders were drawn around The Blue States. Kryan gained some land, Industrix gained a small amount of land as well. Workers Union gained a large area of land, but a new country was established on Workers Union's side of the southern front; West Zarnok. East Zarnok was established on the other side. The lands in both of the countries were completely destroyed, and a large part of the population was killed. But they were both allied with Workers Union and each other from the start. Category:Wars Category:Ixra c